


The Generative Organ

by libraralien



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Castration, Corpse Desecration, M/M, Masturbation, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Hickey isn't done with Irving, not quite yet.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Lt John Irving
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fingerbang #2





	The Generative Organ

Hickey is thinking hours, days, years into the future; what he will need to do, what he will need to say. He always is. He had been when he killed Farr and he had been when he had killed a man called Cornelius Hickey. 

Irving had needed to die, too, of course. But there had been a passion that came over him in those several hot seconds, as he made hole after hole in the lieutenant's body, as Irving's eyes rolled around and his body heaved helplessly, his last breaths ragged against Hickey's hand. Hickey knows he should be cold, bare like this, but his skin feels hot as anything. Besides, he cannot clean and dress himself until he is finished with Irving's body, he cannot risk the blood. 

He had taken pleasure in discovering, while skinning off his scalp, his nipples, and his parts, the sheer size of his cock, which was of a dimension that it must have brought no end of torment to the lieutenant. He could have been a very popular man, if he had been a different man.

There is nothing between Irving's legs now but a wet and bloody ruin. His body is surely cut to a convincing degree, but Hickey doesn't want it to end. He wants to not only harm Irving's body, but to blaspheme against it. The skin on his arse is tight as he squats, and Crozier will answer for his part in Hickey's lashing in time, but that charge of 'dirtiness' had not come from the Captain. 

He jams the knife upward into Irving, between his legs, behind where his balls once were. It glances back off the bone, but then he has found an opening and he fucks the knife in and out of him, twisting it to widen the hole. 

Examining the bloody and ragged wound he has created, he feels a throb in his own tool and thinks he might understand for once what most men feel at the sight of a cunt. He has never felt any pull to them himself, but maybe there is something to the allure of such a wet gash.

Hickey feels the pull now and he sticks two fingers into this new hole, like the beginning of so many buggerings. "I'll get you nice and open for me", he hears, whispered in his ear by men with a shilling in their pockets, repeated by him to Billy. Hickey pulls at his cock as he pushes in harder; more intimate than the touch of any lover, deeper than God intended any man to be touched. He can feel some warmth in his center, still. Blood gushes out from the hole at the press of his fingers, as if it has already been used and full of spunk, covering Hickey's hand. He is careful to catch his own spend in his hand as he brings himself off.

Hickey thinks about what comes next, as he licks the evidence off both his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "a more appropriate hole"


End file.
